Chapter 184
|Sensen ridatsu}} is the one hundred and eighty fourth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Tanjiro Kamado regains consciousness and sees the night sky above him, finally back at the surface after Yushiro worked to get them all there. Realising that they are in the middle of the city Tanjiro panics and Kiriya Ubuyashiki sweats and says that they were all flung much further than he had expected they would be. He asks his sister how long it is until dawn and she informs him that there is still an hour and a half left until daybreak as Kiriya's eyes widen at the knowledge that there is still so much longer left. A crow tells the demon slayers how much longer they have left till dawn and taking note of the fact, Tanjiro looks around to confirm that his comrades are doing alright. Relieved that the Pillars who had been with him are all safe, Tanjiro moves out to try and sniff Muzan out. Suddenly the demon lord bursts through a pile of rubble, sending it flying in all directions. Enraged, Muzan taunts the demon slayers and dares them to keep him there until dawn if they could even do so. He launches a wave of attacks that the Pillars all evade and they begin to attack Muzan, Obanai with a Serpent Breathing: Third Form - Coil Choke, Mitsuri with a Love Breathing: Second Form - Anguish Inducing Love and Giyu with a Water Breathing: Eighth Form - Waterfall Basin. Obanai manages to slice through Muzan's neck but is surprised to see that his blade goes through the demon but is unable to leave any damage, realising that he is regenerating the instant they damage him. Muzan begins to attack the Pillars at once but they are all pushed out of the way by junior demon slayers who wish to give back to the Pillars and allow those who stand a chance against Muzan to survive. They all begin to charge him and Muzan attacks them all blowing them away. The Pillars are horrified at the scene and their subordinates being killed in droves to protect them. Tanjiro begins to charge in to resume fighting Muzan but falls to the ground, coughing up blood, unable to continue and in great pain. Muzan explains that anyone who dies immediately from his attacks is fortunate as even a wound will be fatal but those who die from them will suffer great pain. He nods towards Tanjiro as the boy lies on the ground, writhing in pain with a tumour growing over the entire right half of his face. Saying that he mixes his blood into all his attacks, Muzan explains that Tanjiro will not become a demon as the concentration of blood in his current attacks is too high and instead it will act as a poison, destroying Tanjiro's cells and killing him. Tanjiro continues to writhe in pain, grabbing his throat as Muzan confidently declares that the boy is dead. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Kiriya Ubuyashiki *Kuina Ubuyashiki *Kasugaigarasu *Mitsuri Kanroji *Obanai Iguro *Giyu Tomioka *Muzan Kibutsuji Events *The fight moves out of the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. *An hour and a half remain until dawn. *Tanjiro is incapacitated. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc